honeys_storyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schüleraustausch (HP FF)
Übersicht für mich und alle neugierigen Klappentext Harry, Ron & Hermine verbringen zusammen mit ihrem Lehrer Remus Lupin ihr 3. Schuljahr in Carpe Diem da das Zaubereiminesterium meint, er wäre dort vor Sirius Black sicher. Doch auf Carpe Diem ist auch nicht alles eitel Sonnenschein. Was werden sie dort erleben und wie werden sie sich schlagen? Schulbücher & Fächer Für praktische Anwendung von Magie Praxis der weißen & schwarzen Magie Das Necronomicon - Der kleine Schlüssel Salomonis Die Goetia Das Necronomicon - Zeugnis des wahnsinnigen Arabers - Das Buch der Zaubersprüche Die fünfzig Namen Madruks Verbotene Sonnen & Mond Magie Für Kräuterkunde Heilung ohne Einschränkungen Vitale Wasserpflanzen Exotische Wasserpflanzen Ausgestorbene Wasserpflanzen Handbuch der Wasserpflanzen Für Geschichte Historie der magischen und nichtmagischen Welt Gefahren verwünschter Gebiete Für Zaubertränke Für Alte Runen Für Wahrsagen Antike Höhlen Kristalle =Ancient Cave Magische Höhlen Kristalle=Magical Cave Crystals Für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Handbuch der Dämonen Für Arithmantik Mystische Arithmantik = Mystical Arithmancy Gefahren der Arithmantik =Dangers of Arithmancy Für Astronomie Handbuch Bizarrer Astronomie = Guidebook of bizzare astronomy Charakter 1. Schuljahr Aurora Vixen Luka Heidefeld Ken Müller Mario Willson Tobias Duncan 2. Schuljahr Sidney Klosen Saskia Maier Joel Aigner 3. Schuljahr Harry Ron Hermine Malfoy Crabbe Goyle Alastrine Duncan Mairie Duncan Darlea Duncan 4. Schuljahr Nico Watcher Ingeborg Rosenbluth Bernadett Hardt 5. Schuljahr Avery Woods Celestia Wright Ingliss Sommer Katria Sommer 6. Schuljahr Edna Argent 7. Schuljahr Finn Ungers Paige von Stein Prolog Harry blickte zu Cornelius Fudge, der seiner Schilderung was seine im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aufgeblasene Tante betraf zuhörte. "Verstehe deine Eltern sind tapfer gestorben aber Muggle sind da schon immer etwas seltsam. Nun ich sag es nur ungern aber Sirius Black ist aus Askaban ausgebrochen und wird dich versuchen zu töten, so wie er deine Eltern an den Dunklen Lord verraten hat." Harry schwieg und hörte weiter zu. "Ich habe deshalb Kontakt zu Ludwig Hellstein dem deutschen Zauberei Minister aufgenommen und dieser meinte es wäre kein Problem wenn Sie bis auf weiteres nach Carpe Diem gehen." "Aber was wird aus Ron und Hermine?", wollte Harry sofort wissen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, so lange von diesen getrennt zu sein. "Das ist kein Problem, Professor Dumbledore meinte, Ihre beiden Freunde und auch Draco Malfoy würden ebenfalls nach Carpe Diem gehen um den Anschein eines Schüleraustausch zu wahren." "Muss es wirklich Draco Malfoy sein? Kann es nicht auch Padma Patil sein?", wollte Harry wissen. Ihm war jeder lieber aus den Malfoy Jungen. "Ich nehme an, Carbbe und Goyle kommen auch mit?", hakte er nach und der Minister nickte. Harry seufzte. "Nun gut, ihre Freunde werden bald kommen und sie werden ihre Schulsachen, kaufen. Allerdings nicht hier, sondern in Deutschland. Carpe Diem unterscheidet sich kaum von Hogwarts. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass es das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht gibt sondern nur, Praktische Anwendung von Magie und mehrer andere Fächer die ich so nicht kenne. Die dafür Entsprechenden Bücher sind ebenfalls auf ihrer Liste mit den Schulbüchern." Harry nickte und sah wie seine Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall so wie Professor Snape und ein Mann den er nicht kannte. Hinter den Lehrern liefen seine Freunde Ron und Hermine so wie Draco Malfoy, begeleitet von Carbbe und Goyle. "Guten Tag Mr. Potter, ich hoffe sie und auch die anderen werden sich nur von ihrer besten Seite zeigen und Hogwarts nicht blamieren. "Natürlich nicht Professor Mc Gonagall", kam es von Hermine. "Das ist Professor Remus Lupin er unterrichtet dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, zur Sicherheit aber wird er mit nach Carpe Diem gehen. Professor Snape wird den Verteidigungs Unterricht leiten und Zaubertränke, deshalb haben alle Jahrgänge zusammen diese Fächer." Hermine sah zu den anderen. "Ich bin so aufgeregt, angeblich haben sie in Carpe Diem das Necronomicon." "Das was?", wollten Harry, Ron so wie Malfoy und seine Schatten wissen. "Ihr solltet echt mal mehr lesen." Meinte Hermine und erklärte ausführlich was das Necronomicon war. "Miss Granger, diese Gerüchte sind war, ich habe dieses Buch auf die Liste ihrer Schulbücher gesetzt." Alle sahen die Professorin an. "Nun sie werden nicht wie sonst in der WInkelgasse einkaufen sondern in der Zwiellichtstraße sie liegt hinter dem Gasthof zur Letzten Runde, in Frankfurt a. Main. Dort werden sie auch auf den Schulleiter und den Stellvertretenden Schulleiter treffen, die sie nach Carpe Diem führen werden, da die Ferien in Deutschland schon fast vorbei sind." Bis auf Hermine stöhnten alle und gingen zum Kamin der sie zum Gasthof zur Letzten Runde brachte. Dort angekommen, sahen sie sich um, denn der Gasthof war gut bürgerlich eingerichtet, und strahlte eine gewisse behagliche wärme aus. Ein kräftig gebauter Wirt, trat auf die sechser Gruppe zu. "Hey ihr seid sicher die Hogwartsschüler oder?", wollte er wissen und blieb vor ihnen stehen. "Man erkennt es an euren Uniformen. Hab alles für euch vorbereitet." Den Weg zur Zwiellichtstraße zeigte er ihnen er lag wie auch beim Tropfenden Kessel im Hinterhof. Allerdings mussten sie nur eine Tür öffnen. "Wundert euch nicht, der Gasthof ist auch für Muggel zugänglich, deswegen ist es im Schankraum immer etwas voll. Aber keinen stört es. viel Spaß." "Entschuldigen sie, aber wir sollten uns hier mit dem Schulleiter und seinem Stellvertreter treffen", kam es von Hermine. "Die warten in der Zwiellichtstraße auf euch." Kapitel 1 Die Hogwartsschüler sahen sich um. Geschäftige Hexen und Zauberer eilten über die breite Straßen. Familien mit kleinen Kindern, holten sich an einem Straßencafé Eis und man konnte glauben man währe in einer gewöhnlichen Fußgängerzone. Sich umsehend schauten sie schluss Endlich zu Remus Lupin, welcher bis her schweigend hinter ihnen stand. „Nun ich denke, der Direktor und sein Stellvertreter, werden mit einem Schild auf uns warten“; kam es von ihm als er losging. Die Schüler hinter ihm. „He Granger, hab gehört auf Carpe Diem müssen Schlammblüter die Reste des Mittagessen essen und für alle die Dienstmädchen spielen.“ „Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht Malfoy“, meinte die braunhaarige Gryffindor Schülerin schnippisch und schloss zu Remus Lupin auf. Tatsächlich als sie sich einen Gebäude näherten das wie eine Filiale von Gringotts aussah, standen dort zwei Personen und hielten ein Schild mit der Aufschrift Hogwarts hoch. „Ich hab es ihnen doch gesagt“, meinte der Lehrer und ging zu den Personen. „Guten Tag sie müssen Prof. R. J. Lupin sein und dass sind sicher die Austauschschüler? Ich bin Prof. Kristallfeder, der Direktor von Carpe Diem.“ Stellte er sich vor. Reichte den Schülern die Hand und blieb bei Harry etwas hängen. Dann wandte er sich wieder Remus Lupin zu. Die Schüler sahen zu dem Direktor und dem Lehrer so wie dem Stellvertretenden Direktor. Er erklärte etwas und drei Mädchen so wie ein etwa 11 jähriger Junge liefen hinter der Gruppe vorbei. „Hallo Professor Kristallfeder“, kam es von einer. „Guten Tag Miss Duncan“, meinte der Direktor. „Haben sie etwas Zeit?“, fügte er hinzu und Alastrine nickte. „Ja aber nur kurz, wir wollen bald die Schulsachen kaufen.“ „Das trifft sich gut unsere Austauschschüler wollten sie nun auch kaufen. Könntet ihr sie mitnehmen? Ihnen alles erklären?“ Alastrine nicke ernuet und damit ging es auch schon los. Die Zwiellichtgasse war recht übersichtlich. Als erstes ging es zu Gringotts und das Geld wurde, geholt. Dann eilten sie los in einen Buchladen Namens Tausend Seiten. Groß und geräumig war er als man ihn betrat und auf den ersten Blick hätte man meinen können, man wäre in einem Buchladen der Muggel gelandet. Aber tatsächlich gab es hier nur Zauberbücher und für die neugierigen Bücher der Muggel. Die Bücher für Praktische Anwendung der Magie fanden sie in einer Abteilung die Okkultismus genann wude. Draco Malfoy machte natürlich gleich einen Kommentar in Richtung Hermine sie solle aufpassen, nicht dass sie noch eine schwarzmagierin würde, und fügte hinzu. Der Dunkle Lord würde niemals ein Schlammblut in seinen Reihen aufnehmen. Hermine ignorierte es und Alastrine knurrte nur leise aber vernehmlich. Draco aber hörte nicht auf und machte sich nun über Ron lustig, der ihn am liebsten an den Hals gehen würde, aber gerade so von Harry und Hermine gestoppt werden konnte. Als er dann noch meinte, alle Muggel wären nur als Sklaven geeignet, reichte es. Alastrines gesamter Körper begann sich zu verkrampfen und das knurren in ihrer Kehle polterte immer lauter. Ihre Hände und Beine zitterten schon und ihre Augen wurden enge Schlitze. Mairie und Darlea wichen zurück und zogen ihren kleinen Bruder Tobias mit. Hielten sich die Ohren zu und schloßen die Augen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Denn schon polterte Alastrine los und das nicht zu knapp. "WELCHER VOLLIDIOT HAT DIR DENN INS HIRN GESCHISSEN? DU GLAUBST WOHL AUCH DU WÄRST DER BESTE, NUR WEIL DU REINBLLÜTIG BIST ODER? ICH SAG DIR MAL EINES, MALFOY WENN DU NICHT AUFHÖRST LERNST DU MICH KENNEN ICH SCHWÖRE BEI GOTT DU LERNST MICH KENNEN! ICH SAG ES DIR IM GUTEN DU HÖRST BESSER AUF, SONST WIRST DU ES EINES TAGES BEREUEN!" Das hatte gesessen. Wie vom Donner gerührt, stand Draco Malfoy da und starrte das Mädchen vor sich an. Der türkise Armreif an ihrem rechten Handgelenk schimmerte im Licht der Lampen die den Laden erhellten. Dann wirbelte Alastrine herum und schritt davon. Ihre drei Geschwister hinter ihr her. Die Bücher waren schnell gekauft und bald schon waren sie auf dem Weg in die Eifel wo die Schule lag. Der Weg führte, vorbei an Vulkankratern und Seen. Bis es in eine Tropfsteinhöhle hinein ging. Etwas verwirrt, starrten sich die Hogwartsschüler an und folgten den anderen Schülern und den gewundenen Weg entlang. Das leise tropfen des Wassers hallte rhythmisch von den Wänden wieder und Fackeln erhellten den Weg von den Wänden aus. Wie lange sie so weiter gingen, wussten sie nicht doch dann wurde es heller und sie traten ins Freie. Die Schule lag direkt in einem verlassenen Vulkankrater. Ein großer klarer See, und ein üppiger Wald umrahmten ein Gebäude, welches wie auch Hogwarts ein Schloss war. Allerdings war die Schutzmaßnahme gegen Muggel wesentlich besser denn in diesen Teil war das Erforschen durch Muggel verboten. „Es ist unglaublich“, flüsterte Hermine und sah sich um. Es wirkte so friedlich und langsam liefen sie den Weg hinab vorbei an Steinsäulen auf denen verschiedene Schüler standen. Die ersten beiden waren Alastrine und Darlea, welche hinab sprangen und neben her liefen. Bei den nächsten beiden Säulen, sprangen zwei weitere Schüler hinab. So ging es immer weiter, bis schluss Endlich eine lange Prozession vor dem Tor stand und die Zugbrücke hinab gelassen wurde. Dann schritten sie über diese und als alle eingetreten waren wurde sie hoch gezogen. Die älteren Schüler gingen bereits zu ihren Tischen und vier blieben bei den neuen und den Austauschschülern. Diese sahen sich um. Der Direktor Mr. Kristalldeder trat zu den Schülern und erklärte ihnen was zu tun war. „Ich begrüße alle neuen Schüler und auch unsere Austauschschüler. Was ihr zu tun habt, ist einfach. Legt eure Hände auf dieses Buch und schließt eure Augen. Je nachdem zu welchem Haus ihr gehört, wird das entsprechenden Wappen erscheinen. Ihr geht dann zu den Schülern, welche vor diesen Fahnen stehen. Sind alle verteilt, so folgt ihr ihnen in den Speisesaal.“ Alle nickten und Hermine hob die Hand. „Ja Miss Granger oder?“, kam es von dem Professor. „Wie werden die Schüler aufgerufen? Ich meine werden die Nachnamen vorgelesen oder wie wird das hier gemacht?“ „Es wird ähnlich wie in Hogwarts ablaufen“, beruhigte sie der Direktor. Dann nahm er die Liste und sah sie sich an. „Aurora Vixen“, rief er und eine rein weiße Schülerin mit roten Augen und roten langen Haaren trat vor. „Ist sie ein Vampir flüsterte irgendwer. „Ich glaube sie ist ein Albino“, kam es von einem anderen und die Schülerin legte die Augen schließend ihre Hände auf das Buch. Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann erschien ein roter Vollmond über dem Buch und langsam wurde auch mitternachtsblauer Grund sichtbar. Kapitel 2 „Draco Malfoy“, rief der Direktor und der Slytherin Schüler trat vor. Ziemlich schnell war klar, in welches Haus er kam. Mitternacht. Denn der rote Vollmond auf Mitternachtsblauem Grund erschien. „Gregory Goyle“, kam es vom Direktor und der besagte Schüler trat vor. Legte seine Hände auf das Buch und schloss die Augen. Dann erschien zu nächst ein gelber Wolf und dann ein gelbgoldener Grund. Alastrine wechselte einen Blick mit Sharon und Saskia und Draco klappte das Kinn bis zum Boden. Das gab es doch nicht! Dann trat schon Harry nach vorne und fast sofort erschien der gelbe Wolf auf dem gelbgoldenen Grund. Die Nächste war Hermine Granger und diese kam zum Erstaunen oder erschrecken von Ron nach Cats Eye. „Ken Müller“, verkündete der Direktor und der Schüler trat vor. Nur wenige Augenblicke später erschien ein grüner Adler auf schwarzem Grund. Ken lief zu dem Schüler der neben dem Wappen stand. „Lukas Heidefeld“, kam der Name und der Schüler schloss sich Wolfs Eye an. „Mario Willson!“, kam es vom Direktor und der Schüler ging nach Cats Eye. Ron hingegen kam nach Adlerschwinge ebenso Tobias Duncan und Vincent Crabbe nach Cats Eye. Als alle Schüler bei den Vertretern der Häuser standen, bildeten sie eine Reihe und schritten durch die Tür mit ihrem Hauswappen. Kategorie:Geschichten By Verena Kategorie:Harry Potter Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:Schüleraustausch (Rena)